Always Trouble
by jakelsx
Summary: She just really wanted to change the world. Was that too much to ask? At least one person believes in her.


She just really wanted to change the world. Was that too much to ask?

As a child, Elphaba did little to get herself noticed. It was only for the best. Her father was keen on attending government duties and making sure Nessarose was happy. It seemed like whenever Elphaba injected herself into his life, it was for the worse. She would much rather sit in the house and look out the window at the vast fields of Munchkinland. "There's a good child," her father would say to her when he came back from work to find her in the exact position he left her in. "Staying out of trouble."

It seemed like trouble just tended to find _her_. No matter how much she separated herself, something would always happen. When she watched the rain, sometimes the vases in the house would magically fill with water. Or when Nessa told her she wanted to play with flowers, a huge outburst of flora appeared on their neatly trimmed lawn. Their father would come home infuriated and lock Elphaba in her room. "You little monster, why can't you just leave things alone?" Elphaba sat cross-legged on her cot, playing with her hair, and thinking about how she always managed to draw attention to herself.

By the time she entered Shiz, she accepted her knack for trouble. By no means did it make her a bad student and she was able to control her abilities much better now that she was older. Still, she struggled between wanting to hide from the world and wanting to do everything. That's what she was thinking about a week before her trip to the Emerald City. She was at her desk, preparing the make-up work she would have to do in order to miss school for the trip. Madam Morrible told her not to worry, that everything would be taken care of, but Elphaba insisted on completing the work for her other classes. Galinda told her she was crazy but they both already knew that.

"Elphie?" Galinda's sugary voice entered the room. "Look, I know you have to finish all those papers but even you need a break. I haven't seen you out of that chair in hours!"

"Miss Galinda, how do you expect me to finish if you keep asking me to go on a break?" Elphaba replied without turning around.

Galinda huffed. "Well what if I miss talking to you? Ever since you got that letter, you've been so…to yourself! I can't take it."

Elphaba laughed and looked over her shoulder, brushing her dark hair out of the way. "Why don't you go talk with Fiyero? He loves your company."

"That's true… but he's been reading books lately. Reading! I didn't know he could read."

"You should give him more credit. He's smarter than he looks."

"Maybe you're rubbing off on him," Galinda sighed. Elphaba tried not to blush, and hoped the red color wouldn't be too obvious on her skin. Ever since Dr. Dillamond, Fiyero had been giving Elphaba strange looks and even speaking to her in public. She didn't know what to think of it, but she knew it was best to not think about it at all.

"Of course not," Elphaba reassured her friend, "Or else you'd be able to see it." She pointed to her own green skin and laughed. Galinda soon joined in and her face started to regain its glow.

"Oh, Elphie you must be so excited," Galinda said noticing the envelope on Elphaba's desk. The blonde curls bounced on her head in glee.

"Not as excited as you, apparently."

"You _know_ what I mean. It's what you always wanted! To go see the Wizard and all."

"Yes…Galinda?"

"Yes, Elphie?"

"Do you think I'll be able to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Meet the Wizard and, I don't know, do something. Like really do something."

"You do things every day."

"But do something that matters! I want to tell the Wizard about the new policy on Animals. Surely once he knows, he and I could come up with some sort of solution."

"Oh, something like that."

"Yes! I could also tell him about discrimination against Munchkins! Someone of his power probably doesn't have time to notice these things."

"But…but didn't Madame Morrible say that he wants to meet you for your magical fantasticalness?

"Yes, but while I'm there…"

"Maybe you should wait and see how much time you have. He must be a busy wizard, after all. If you go telling him all these problems, you might just put a damper on his day." Elphaba looked down, remembering her tendency to bring trouble. Galinda placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You'll be able to do something. I know you will."

A shy smile creeped across Elphaba's face. "Thanks."

"Before Oz knows it, people will be screaming your name! And I'll be right there with them."

Galinda leaned in and hugged her friend. "You are really bored, aren't you, Galinda?" Elphaba smirked. Galinda nodded furiously.

"Oh please come have dinner with me tonight. I can't stand being alone!"

Elphaba cackled wholeheartedly. "Okay, fine. Just give me some time to finish this up."

"Yay! Maybe I can get Fiyero to come out too!" With that, she strutted out of the room, leaving a puff of pink glitter behind.

Elphaba smiled to herself. At least someone had faith in her.


End file.
